The aim of the proposed research is to study in detail the mechanisms of translational control in a eukaryotic system. Emphasis is placed in defining the controls involved with the initiation of protein synthesis natural mRNA. In this connection a detailed analysis of myosin synthesis is planned placing an emphasis on the relationship between synthesis of assembly. The mechanisms involved in translational control of protein synthesis will be investigated using, muscle cell cultures to reveal their role in the terminal differentiation of muscle.